


The 4th Annual Losers' Christmakkah Celebration

by ReddieOrNot (cajungirlkye)



Series: The Losers' Club Christmakkah Celebrations [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Rated T for Trashmouth, The minor relationships are the other Losers and their significant others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/ReddieOrNot
Summary: The Losers gather for their 4th annual Christmakkah celebration, and this time Richie and Eddie get a Christmakkah surprise.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Losers' Club Christmakkah Celebrations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

"Happy holidays," Richie sang along as he looped the Christmas lights around his and Eddie's Christmakkah tree. "Happy holidays, while the merry bells keep ringing, happy holidays tooooo youuuuuu!"

He paused as he heard the key in the lock, going to his record player to turn the music down.

He could hear the front door open and the sound of keys dropping in the bowl on the sofa table next to the door. "Rich?" Eddie's voice called out. "I'm home!"

"In here!" Richie called back. 

Eddie walked into their living room. "Hey, babe." He looked up at the Christmakkah tree. "Starting the decorations without me?"

Richie shook his head. "Just putting the lights up. I knew you'd probably be tired after work so this way we wouldn't have to wait to get the ornaments up." 

Eddie nodded. "Sounds good. Feel like Italian for dinner?"

"Mmm, baby, you know I'm always in the mood for some Spaghetti," Richie said with a wink.

Eddie raised an eyebrow and gently stroked a finger up Richie's arm. "Well if you play your cards right, you might even get a second helping tonight," he whispered seductively. 

Richie's breath hitched. _Holy fuck that's hot._

No matter how long he and Eddie had known each other (the 20-plus years of clown-induced amnesia notwithstanding), Eddie still managed to surprise him. 

Eddie smirked then gave Richie a quick kiss. "I'm gonna go change out of my scrubs after I order the food. Want anything special tonight or just your usual?"

Richie mentally shook his head, trying to clear it of the fog of lust his husband had stirred within him. "Uh, actually yeah, can you add some gnocchi to my regular order? The cream sauce they serve them in is _ah-mazing_."

"Ok, sure thing."

Richie watched as Eddie left the living room. _I hate to see him go, but I sure love to watch him leave_ , he thought, making a mental note to add that joke to his next routine.

As much as Richie joked about how hot Eddie looked in his scrubs, he was seriously proud of him. Eddie had earned a second bachelor's degree in nursing in only a year, graduated top of his class, was offered a TA position while he was pursuing his Master's degree, earned THAT degree in a year and a half, and had immediately been offered a permanent position as a nurse practitioner at the fancy clinic where he had done his clinicals.

Eddie was finally doing what he loved, and it made Richie happy to see his husband so happy.

He had just finished stringing the lights and was surveying his work when Eddie came back downstairs wearing sweatpants that were a bit too long on him and a comfortable, worn sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up. 

"Mmm, Eds, have I ever told you just how hot you look in my clothes?" Richie sighed, wrapping his arms around Eddie.

"Maybe once or twice," Eddie replied with a wink. "Lights look good."

"I'm not sure if I have them spaced out enough," Richie replied. "It's our first official Christmakkah as a married couple, plus we're hosting the Losers this year. I want the tree to be perfect."

"No, I like it." Eddie sighed, leaning into Richie. "Just think, next year we'll have our first official Christmakkah as parents."

"That's so fucking wild." Richie ran a hand through his hair. "I still can't believe that we're gonna be dads."

Richie had never pictured himself having a family until after his niece was born, but the second he saw Olivia in Eddie's arms he thought, _I want that._ He had been nervous about bringing it up with Eddie because he wasn't sure if Eddie wanted kids, but luckily he had had nothing to worry about.

They had been babysitting Max, Bill and Audra's then 6-month-old son, while Bill and Audra were attending a film premiere and Richie had been watching Eddie softly singing to Max while rocking him to sleep. "Hey Eds," he said, "what do you think about maybe having one of our own one day?"

Eddie froze, then glanced up at Richie. "Is that something you want?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, I think I do." Richie bit his lip. "Is that something _you_ might want?"

 _"Rich,"_ Eddie had breathed. "I want nothing more than to have a family with you."

Both had agreed that they weren't getting any younger, so they had discussed their options, ultimately choosing to have a child via a surrogate.

They found out in early April that the procedure had been a success, so in just a few weeks Richie and Eddie would be welcoming a son.

They had discussed when and how to share their news, and since the Losers were gathering at Ben & Bev's for their son Burke's first birthday a few weeks after they found out they were expecting, they decided to surprise everyone there.

They had waited until all the other guests had left and only the Losers were remaining.

They were all sitting around outside on Ben and Bev's deck watching the kids play at their feet when Eddie pulled out an envelope and handed it to Bev. "Oh hey, Richie and I forgot to put Burke's birthday card with his other gifts."

"Oh ok, that's fine," Bev had replied. "Burkey, come see your birthday card from Uncle Eddie and Uncle Richie."

She set Burke on her lap, opened the envelope and pulled the card out. 

Richie grabbed Eddie's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"For a special 1-year-old," Bev read. "Lots of love, lots of cake, lots of time to celebrate! Happy 1st birthday Burke -- love Uncle Eddie, Uncle Richie, and Baby Kaspbrak-Tozier."

Seven pairs of eyes looked at them in surprise.

"Yep, that's right," Richie crowed, pulling the sonogram out of his wallet. "I knocked Eddie up -- we're gonna be dads!"

After a group hug and round of congratulations Richie and Eddie shared the details -- biologically, the baby would be Eddie's and was due in mid-January. ("I want our kids to be _cute_ , Eds, not look like Sasquatch," Richie had argued when they first started talking about surrogacy. Eddie had eventually agreed on one condition; that they at least _try_ to find a surrogate that had similar features as Richie. They had lucked out in finding Sarah, who was a tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed woman with similar features as Richie. If Richie didn't know any better he would've thought that they could've been siblings.)

Richie leaned down to give Eddie a kiss, tenderly stroking his thumb across his husband's cheek as he did so. "So how was work?"

"Oh, you know how it gets around the holidays," Eddie replied. "Everyone seems to be coming down with something. Which reminds me, you still need to get your flu shot. We don't want to run the risk of one of us getting sick and passing it to Sarah or the baby."

Richie smirked. "As long as you're the one to give it to me. I know how much you love to stick things in my--"

"It goes in your _arm_ , you pervert," Eddie interrupted, shaking his head fondly. "But either way, come by the clinic tomorrow and I'll fit you in in between patients."

"Ok, I have a meeting with Steve and those people from Netflix about the new special at 10, so I'll swing by on my way home."

Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell. "You get the food, I'll get the plates?" Eddie said.

"Sure, babe."

Richie answered the door, tipping the delivery driver generously. He brought the bags into the living room, where he and Eddie settled themselves on the sofa with their respective meals.

"So we had a kid in the clinic today whose name was Mandolin," Eddie said, taking a bite of eggplant parmesan. "Parents call her Lin."

Richie shook his head. Ever since they had started discussing baby names, Eddie would come home complaining about some of the unusual monikers people bestowed upon their kids. 

Before Richie could even open his mouth to comment, Eddie added, "And no, we're still not naming our son Edison!"

"Actually, I was going to suggest Richardson," Richie joked.

Eddie gave Richie a playful shove on the arm. "We do need to decide on a name, though," he said seriously. "Especially if we want to personalize any of the decorations in his room."

They finished eating and got up to decorate their Christmakkah tree. Each ornament had been carefully chosen as a symbol of Richie & Eddie's relationship, including a microphone, a pair of rings, a tiny inhaler (a joke gift from Richie to Eddie) and their newest ornament, a personalized etched crystal with their names and wedding date.

After the ornaments were hung and Eddie had declared the tree perfect, they cleaned up their dishes and headed to bed, Richie dreaming of a dark-haired boy with his eyes and Eddie's smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The next three weeks flew by and before Richie knew it, the day before Christmakkah had arrived.

Earlier that day he and Eddie had finished setting up the baby's room, hung the stockings they had monogrammed with each of the Losers & Jr. Losers' names on the fireplace, and pre-made a broccoli-rice casserole and 4 different kinds of pie.

He, Eddie, Stan, Patty, Bev, Ben, and Mike were all sitting in the living room, watching Olivia and Burke play with some toy cars when the doorbell rang.

"That must be Bill & Audra," Richie said. "I'll get it."

He walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey guys," he greeted Bill and Audra before scooping Max up in a hug. "Max-a-million, how are you, little dude?" 

Max squished Richie's cheeks together with his tiny hands. "Fishy!"

Richie immediately sucked his cheeks in to make fish faces at Max, who giggled.

"Come on in," Richie said before calling out towards the kitchen, "babe, Bill and Audra are here!"

"Coming!" Eddie replied. "Just gotta get these pies out of the oven!"

"Eds _insisted_ on making the pies himself," Richie explained. "No store-bought pies for him."

"You don't know what kind of artificial crap they put in the fillings," Eddie said with a huff as he joined them in the foyer. "Homemade just _tastes_ better."

"My own little Betty Crocker," Richie joked.

"Unca Ed!" Max screeched happily, reaching his little hands out to Eddie.

"Hey guys," Eddie greeted Bill & Audra before taking Max from Richie. "And hey there, Max! How are you, buddy?"

Richie grinned. It always warmed his heart to see how great Eddie was with kids. He wasn't even jealous that Eddie was Max's favorite uncle -- especially since Richie was Olivia's, much to Stan's consternation.

"Burke and Olivia are here, you want to go play with them?"

"Yeah!" Max clapped his hands.

"Sorry we're late," Audra said. "Max took a longer nap than anticipated today."

"It's fine," Richie replied. "We're all just sitting around and are just gonna order something in for dinner tonight anyway."

"We went ahead and brought the gifts over tonight so we wouldn't have as much to bring tomorrow," Bill said. "Richie, you wanna help me bring them in?"

"Yeah, sure man."

Richie and Bill walked out to Bill's car, each grabbing a box full of gifts and bringing them in.

"Hey, everyone," Bill greeted.

"So, Richie, Eddie was telling us you guys finished the baby's room," Audra said as Richie set his box of gifts down next to the tree.

"Yeah, we finished painting last week and got most of his decorations up, and the furniture was delivered yesterday," Eddie replied. "Which is good, because we wanted to finish the room before the holidays since we're going to be busy until after the new year."

"You guys went with a sea life motif, right?" Patty asked. 

"Yeah, Richie actually found this cute crib set with a bunch of turtles on it, so we centered the theme around that."

"Have you decided on a name?" Bev chimed in. "I want to get something monogrammed for him."

Richie huffed out a laugh as Eddie narrowed his eyes at him. "We're still discussing it."

Eddie scoffed. "Only because _someone_ keeps insisting that we name him Edison!"

"Well excuse me if I want to name my son after the love of my life--"

" _OHHHHKAY!"_ Stan interrupted. "So still working on that, gotcha. Well, now that Bill and Audra are here, how about we order some dinner? It was a long flight and I'm starving."

* * *

After dinner, Richie put on _A Muppet Christmas Carol_ for the kids to watch while the adults sat and talked.

He got up from where he had been snuggled against Eddie. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Eddie replied.

Richie walked into the kitchen when Eddie's phone, which had been sitting on the counter, suddenly started to ring.

Without even looking at the caller ID Richie answered. "Y'ello?"

"Yes, is this Mr. Edward Kaspbrak-Tozier?" the voice on the other end replied.

"This is his husband, can I help you?"

"Oh yes…" She paused as if checking something. "Richard?"

"Yep, what can I do you for?"

"My name is Monica, I'm from the Los Angeles Center for Women. You're listed as the contacts for a Sarah Peters?" 

"Yeah, she's our surrogate."

"Mr. Kaspbrak-Tozier, I'm calling to inform you that she's been admitted to the hospital in labor--"

"We'll be right there," Richie said then immediately hung up. 

"EDDIE!" he yelled as he ran into the living room. "Sarah's in labor. Hospital. Now. Gotta go." 

Eddie looked up at Richie in surprise then jumped up. "Ok, ok, you get the hospital bag, I'll go start the car."

Richie ran upstairs and grabbed the bag they had packed for the hospital, silently praising his husband's tendency to prepare weeks in advance.

He ran downstairs to find all the Losers gathering Eddie in a hug. 

Ben pulled him into the group embrace. "Go welcome your son, guys."

"Let us know when he arrives, no matter what time it is," Stan added.

"We've got things handled here," chimed in Bev.

Richie sniffled. "Thanks, guys."

He and Eddie made their way to Eddie's Acura RDX. Not only had Richie insisted that they take his vehicle over Richie's Mustang because of _course_ Eddie had bought the SUV with the highest safety rating, but Eddie also had a built-in knack for being able to avoid traffic on the freeway by taking back roads, so it made the most sense for him to drive. 

Plus Richie was too nervous to drive, but he wouldn't admit that. 

He ran a hand through his hair. "Sarah's not due for another two weeks, how the hell can she be in labor now?"

Eddie glanced over at Richie as he pulled out of their neighborhood. "Pregnancy isn't an exact science, Rich. It's all about estimated dates and whatnot."

"Holy shit, holy _shit,_ we're about to have a _kid,_ Eddie." He huffed out a breath. "A living, breathing human that we'll have to take care of and raise."

Eddie reached over and grabbed Richie's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You'll be a great dad, Richie."

They made it to the hospital in record time, Eddie throwing the car into park and grabbing the bag before he and Richie ran into the hospital.

The nurse at the reception desk looked up at them. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, we're here for Sarah Peters, she was admitted a while ago? She's our surrogate," Eddie explained. "We're Edward and Richard Kaspbrak-Tozier."

The nurse typed a few keys on her keyboard. "Ahh, yes, she's in room 226. Go around to this left side and take the elevator to the 2nd floor, you'll find Labor & Delivery. Someone will check you in."

Richie and Eddie made their way to the second floor, getting passes at the Labor & Delivery reception desk.

Eddie gently knocked on the door to Sarah's room, hearing a 'come in' before opening the door. 

Richie followed behind.

Sarah sat in a hospital bed, IV in her arm and heart monitor wrapped around her stomach. She smiled when she saw them. "Hey guys, you made it."

"Hey, Sarah, how are you feeling?" Eddie asked, moving to look at the monitors. "Richie hung up on the nurse before he asked any questions."

Richie listened as Sarah explained what had happened -- she was at her sister's house when her water broke, so her sister had driven her to the hospital and would be with her while she gave birth. "Apparently it's going to be a while, so she went downstairs to get something to eat and will be back in a bit." 

A few minutes into their visit, a nurse came into the room. She stopped when she saw Eddie. "Eddie? Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you! What are you doing here?" she said with surprise and glee.

"This is my baby-- Well, my husband's and my baby," Eddie explained. "Sarah's our surrogate."

He turned to Richie. "Rich, this is Nikki, remember I told you about her? We were in nursing school together."

"Oh yeah, I remember you mentioning her. Hi," Richie said.

"Oh my gosh, you must be Eddie's husband! He's told me so much about you. Congratulations!"

"Thanks. We're very excited."

"I bet!"

Richie sort of tuned out while Nikki explained more in detail about Sarah's progression. "Ok, I'll be back in a bit to check on you, ok? Congrats again, Eddie. Richie, nice to finally meet you!"

"You too."

Shortly after Nikki left Sarah's sister, Beth, came back. "Hi, you must be Richie and Eddie. It's so nice to finally meet you two. Sarah's talked about you guys a lot."

"Thanks," Richie replied. "Nice to meet you too."

They stayed with Sarah for a few hours, stepping out of the room around 11 PM when the doctor decided to let Sarah get some rest since she hadn't progressed much.

They walked to the labor & delivery waiting area and found a couple of seats in a quiet corner.

"Um, so I guess we need to actually decide on a name," Richie said once they got settled. "I was looking online this morning and I think I found one we can both agree on."

Richie told Eddie his name choice and nervously chewed his lip while Eddie mulled it over.

Finally, Eddie nodded. "Ok. But I choose his middle name, no arguments."

Richie smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Shortly after 6 AM, Richie was abruptly shaken awake from a doze. "Whazzat?" he mumbled.

Eddie was kneeling in front of Richie, holding 2 cups of coffee. "Rich, honey, it's time. Sarah's about to start pushing."

Richie sat straight up. "She is?"

Eddie grinned. "Yep." He handed Richie one of the cups. "Here, I went downstairs to the coffee shop."

Richie gratefully took the cup. "Oh, bless you. You're an angel, Eds."

Eddie stood up and took his seat next to Richie, linking the fingers of his free hand with Richie's. "Just think, we'll get to meet our son soon."

Richie beamed at the thought. "Still okay with the name we chose?"

Eddie nodded. "It's perfect."

About 10 minutes later, Nikki came into the waiting room and walked straight towards them. Richie and Eddie both stood when they saw her. "Is he here?" Eddie asked.

Nikki broke into a grin. "Yep, he's here!"

"Can we see him yet? How's Sarah doing?"

"Give it about 20 minutes while we finish cleaning the baby up and getting his vitals, but both he and Sarah are fine."

Eddie nodded. "Okay, just please let us know when we're able to go see him."

"Sure will. Congrats again on your baby boy, guys!"

Once Nikki had left, Eddie pulled their bag out from under his chair. "I'm gonna go clean up a bit and brush my teeth before we go see the baby. I'll be right back."

"Ok," Richie replied. "I'll let everyone know that the baby is here."

With shaking hands, he sent out a text to the Losers group chat. **Guys, he's here. Eddie and I have a son!**

Stan, who was usually up early even when he wasn't 2 time zones away from his norm, was the first to reply. **Congratulations, guys. We'll all swing by once everyone's awake.**

 **Ok, sounds good,** Richie replied.

Eddie came back pretty quickly, so Richie grabbed his toothbrush and went to clean up as well. Not long after he came back, Nikki came back into the waiting room. "Ok, Dads, you guys ready?"

Richie grabbed Eddie's hand and gave it a squeeze. They followed Nikki back to the room Sarah and the baby had been moved to, where Sarah was holding a tiny bundle.

Sarah gave them an exhausted, but soft, smile. "Hey guys, come meet your son."

The second Richie laid eyes on him he burst into tears. 

Eddie, whose eyes were also glistening, wrapped an arm around Richie as they peered at their child. 

Sarah held the baby out. "Want to hold him?"

"Rich? You want to hold him first?" Eddie asked.

"No, you go ahead," Richie sniffled. "I'm so shaky right now that I'm afraid I'd drop him."

Eddie gently took the baby, who made a displeased noise at being disturbed.

Richie gave a watery laugh and looked over Eddie's shoulder. "Aww Eds, he's just like you -- small and angry."

Eddie gave him a fond glare as he gently rocked the baby. 

"So did you guys pick a name?" Sarah asked.

Richie and Eddie looked at each other before Eddie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we did."

Sarah grinned at the name. "Aww, that's perfect."

Eddie turned back to Richie. "Rich? You ready to hold him?"

Richie, who had calmed down somewhat, nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Eddie passed the baby to him. "Here you go, sweetheart."

Richie held back a gasp as the baby's eyes blinked open and he gave a tiny yawn. "Look, he's looking at me! Well hello there," he cooed. "Oh my God, I love you already."

He sat down next to Eddie on the couch. "Here, let me take your picture with him," Beth, who had been sitting in the chair next to Sarah's bed, offered.

Eddie handed her his phone and scooted closer to Richie, wrapping one arm around Richie's shoulder and placing the other on Richie's leg. 

Richie moved his arms so the baby's face would be in the picture and tilted his head next to Eddie's. "Our first family photo," he murmured.

Beth took several pictures -- one of Richie and Eddie looking at the camera, one of them looking at each other over the baby, and another of them both looking at the baby.

She had just handed Eddie his phone back when Richie felt his vibrate in his pocket.

"Everyone's awake," Eddie reported. "Bill wants to know if they can come meet the baby."

Richie chuckled. "Sarah? You up for our crazy family to come by?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, actually I'm feeling pretty good right now. I got a good bit of sleep before the baby came."

Richie watched as Eddie texted back an affirmative and the room number.

"Ok, they'll be here in about an hour. Just gotta finish getting the kids dressed and wait for Bill and Audra to pick them up."

"In that case, I'm going to run home for a bit, shower and change," Beth said. "I'll be back."

While they were waiting for the Losers to arrive, the hospital administrator came by to have the necessary paperwork regarding the baby's birth filled out. All of the paperwork regarding the surrogacy and parental rights had already been completed, so Eddie filled out the form for the baby's birth certificate, listing himself and Richie as the baby's parents. "There, now you're officially a Kaspbrak-Tozier, aren't you?" Richie cooed to his son. 

He had just handed the baby back to Eddie when there was a knock on the door. Mike's head poked in. "Hi, can we come in?"

"Mike, hey, yeah," Eddie replied. "Come on in."

One by one, the Losers and their offspring filed in. 

Olivia ran over to Richie and plopped a small blue giraffe in his lap. "Unca Ichie, we 'bought a 'raffe!" she said.

"You did?" Richie said with faux surprise. "Is that for the baby?"

Olivia nodded.

"Aww well thank you, I'm sure he's going to love it."

"This is Sarah, our surrogate," Eddie gestured toward Sarah with an elbow. "Sarah, this is our rather unconventional family."

"Hi," Sarah said. "It's nice to meet you all."

The Losers all greeted Sarah, inquiring about her well-being before turning their attention to the baby.

"Everyone," Eddie said with a smile, "meet Edwin Richard Kaspbrak-Tozier."

Richie grinned at the collective 'aww' sounds all the adults were making.

"I absolutely love his name, guys," Beverly added then grinned. "Now gimmie my nephew."

Eddie laughed and handed him over, letting Beverly sit.

"Oh my goodness, he's adorable." Beverly looked over at Sarah. "I just want to tell you thank you. You have no idea how much we all appreciate what you've done for Richie and Eddie."

Sarah nodded. "My parents had me via a surrogate, so this is my way of paying it forward."

After everyone had a brief turn to hold Edwin, they gave Richie and Eddie hugs and filed back out silently, careful not to wake Sarah, who had fallen asleep not long before.

"By the way, happy anniversary, you two," Audra whispered as she handed Edwin back to Richie. "Looks like you guys got the ultimate anniversary gift."

She gave Richie and Eddie each a kiss on the cheek, gave Edwin one last touch on his hand, and bade them goodbye before leaving.

Richie adjusted Edwin in order to cradle him in his other arm. "Shit, Eds, in all the excitement about the baby arriving I forgot to tell you you happy anniversary. I was gonna surprise you with breakfast in bed this morning."

Eddie shrugged. "I don't know about you, but to be honest this is way better than anything I had planned in order to celebrate our first anniversary."

Richie couldn't help but smile as he looked down at his and Eddie's child. "Yeah, it really is, isn't it? Audra was right. We really did receive the ultimate anniversary gift today."

Eddie leaned in and gave Richie a sweet kiss. "Happy anniversary, Rich."

"Happy anniversary, Eds."

* * *

Richie and Eddie both had cried when they arrived home with Edwin the day after Christmas and saw that everyone's gifts were still under the tree and a freshly-prepared Christmakkah dinner was on the table.

"You guys waited for us?" Eddie sniffled.

"Well, yeah," Ben had replied. "It's not Christmakkah without you guys -- and now Edwin too, of course."

They had eaten, Bill and Mike insisting on taking care of cleanup since the other, 'culinarily capable' adults had taken care of the cooking. "Nope," Bill had said when Eddie protested their refusal for help. "You guys were such a huge help when Audra and I came home from the hospital with Max. The least we can do is repay the favor."

Afterward, when everyone had gathered in the living room to open gifts, Richie had been surprised to see an extra pile of presents next to his and Eddie's.

"You guys all got Edwin something?" he said in awe.

"Of course," Stan had replied as if it were obvious. "Can't let our nephew celebrate his first Christmakkah without gifts."

Now one week later, all the Losers had gone back to their respective lives until the next family gathering in March for Max's birthday.

Richie and Eddie sat quietly on the sofa together, Richie's arm around Eddie's shoulder and Edwin fast asleep in Eddie's arms after his early-evening bottle.

As Eddie snuggled against Richie's side and they both watched Edwin sleep peacefully, Richie reflected on just how complete his life was with his husband and their son. "I love you so much, Eddie," he murmured, turning his head to press a kiss to Eddie's temple. "I'm so lucky that I get to live this life with you."

"I love you too, Richie," Eddie replied. "There's no one else I'd rather spend my life with."

If Richie sent up a prayer of thanks to a magical turtle later that night while his husband and son slumbered near him, well, that would be his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes the Losers' Christmakkah celebrations, unless I happen to come up with one more idea (Bill & Audra still need a turn to host, lol).
> 
> I had no idea when I first started this series where Richie and Eddie's lives would be at this point, so to those of you who have been here since the first annual Christmakkah celebration, THANK YOU!!! 
> 
> To everyone who has commented and kudo'ed on ANY of my Reddie fics, a special thanks to you guys as well -- you are the reason I keep writing in this fandom, and I have no plans to stop any time soon.
> 
> 'Till next time,
> 
> ReddieOrNot (Aka TrashcanReddieFan over on Tumblr -- come visit!)


End file.
